regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
She's the Sangheili
Plot After Thel and Rtas are surprise that Nicole went on a rampage at a grocery store since August, 2013, they are convinced that Nicole was a female Sangheili. Transcript *(The episode starts with the gang in their car, Sword Spectres, and Sword Revenants) *'Nicole': It is a good day to be at a shopping store. Elmore Shipping is one of the best in the whole world. *'Thel': Well at least nothing can go wrong. *(At the store, a security guard appearz) *'Guard': Sorry mam, but it seems that you have to becareful by calming down. *'Nicole': (Disappoited look) Is there a problem sir? *(Thel and Rtas looked at each other very confused) *'Thel': What is wrong?! *'Guard': This woman started a rampage on the store 3 years ago, her face was clownish, her back is broken, she had a hard time, and she acts like a demon. *(Thel and Rtas had frustraded looks to see that was disappointing) *'Guard': Including yellow eyes. *(Thel and Rtas got shocked looks and looked at Nicole) *'Thel': Nicole, I have two questions, do you really have to refuse your child's question to devour something, and are you a female sangheili? *'Nicole': What?! I am doing this for my kids' own good and I am not like you. *'Rtas': We are asking if you are a sangheili or not. So are you a Sangheili? *'Nicole': No. Why you asked? *(Thel facepalms) *'Thel': I will find out the fact that you are a Sangheili! *(At the Swords' Campsite on Samghelios, Thel is seen on a Forerunner console, modifying the hologram of Nicole and some hologram of 3 Sangheili minors) *'Thel': I have to know more that Nicole is a Sangheili. *'Rtas': How can you tell if Nicole is one of us? *'Thel': Nicole may be an only furry blue creature, but I know for sure that she is partly Sangheili. We can tell by her strentgh, her eyes similar to ours, low voice, and faith. *'Rtas': That makes sense, once we find out about Nicole being a Sangheili, we will find the truth about her. *(Usze 'Taham arrives) *'Rtas': Usze, what did you find? *'Usze': I found a brush. While Nicole is combing her hair. *'Thel': Are you sure? *'Usze': Yes. *Thel: Hmm.. weird indeed. *'Usze': I also found a terminal, it shows about the beliefs of an arbiter, Fal 'Chavamee. *'Thel': Fal was an Arbiter before me, he was one of the Prophets' instruments until he foud out the truth about what th Great Journey is really a foolish suicide and tried to warned the others, but no one believed him until the end of the Prophets' leadership. *'Rtas': How does Nicole knew about this? *'Thel': Not sure, but we will find out more about Nicole. *(Scene switches to Thel and Rtas behind a bush, a trap hologram of a thug can be seen and Nicole appears to the gologram, unaware of Thel ad Rtas) *'Thel': (Whispers) and now.. (Presses the switch) *'Hologram thug': You are stupid. You are stupid. You are stupid. etc *(Nicole suddenly attacks the hologram as she roars like a Sangheili and punches it) *'Nicole': (Dark voice and still beating up the hologram) Never called me stupid! *'Thel': Thw first fact to prove shows that she has her stregth to slaughter. *'Rtas': Let's give in the next fact test. *'Thel': Agreed. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers